The False Prophet
|-|Gen 1= |-|Gen 4= Summary Flareon was first introduced to Red's team as an Eevee gifted to him by a man on the top floor of one of Celadon's towers. It was then evolved into a Flareon with the use of a Fire Stone bought in the Celadon Department Store. Flareon was considered to be the False Prophet '''and allied with the Dome Fossil in Lore interpretations because of its involvement in the release of two of Red's Pokemon, Abby and Jay Leno, which were the first Pokemon to be released in the TPP series. Later, however, some began to consider Flareon as an innocent being, and thus deem it '''the Martyr. Appearance and Personality of the character Flareon's personality depends on interpretation. Some portrays her as an evil and cunning being who planned the death of most Pokémon who died in the PC. Some, however, sees her as a Martyr falsely accused trying to redeem herself. Solareon, on the other hand, is often seen as quiet, if not somewhat romantic individual. His involvement in the egg drama didn't help. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C, possibly much higher | Likely 2-B Name: Flareon, The False Prophet, The Martyr | Flareon, Solareaon Origin: Twitch Plays Pokémon Gender: Female | Male Age: Unknown Classification: Flareon, Anti-Christ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation | Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Town level '(Comparable to and possibly killed Abby, who was nearly on the level to become a Charizard at the time), possibly much higher (In lore, has often been compared to Bird Jesus) | Likely '''Multiverse level '(Comparable to the rest of Napoleon's team, who took down Giratina) '''Speed: Likely High Hypersonic, possibly much higher | Likely Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Class TJ, possibly much higher''' | Likely '''Multiversal Durability: Likely Town level, possibly much higher''' | Likely '''Multiverse level Stamina: Likely high Range: Extended Melee Range | Few Meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely high, as most interpretation pictures it as having willingly caused the death of Abby and Jay Leno Weaknesses: Weak to water and earth based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Sand Attack: Launches sand the enemy, blinding them -Fire Fang: Solareon bites the enemy in a fiery bite -Fire Blast: Solareon fires a powerful fire blast Key: The False Prophet (Gen 1) | Solareon (Gen 4) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: Solareon is often seen as related, or a reincarnation of the False Prophet Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Kanto Weight: 25 kilograms Height: 0.9 meter Likes: Dome, Democracy (Some argues with this) Dislikes: Anarchy Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: Unknown Values: Unknown Status: Presumed Deceased | Alive, possibly Dating Affiliation: Dome | Napoleon Alignment: Lawful Evil (Some disagrees with the "Evil" part) | Neutral Good Category:Animal Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Evil Characters Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Twitch Plays Pokémon